


Dark Moon Saga Appendix

by ArcturusVane



Series: The Dark Moon Saga [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcturusVane/pseuds/ArcturusVane
Summary: Important information for the Dark Moon Saga.





	1. Important Terms

* * *

**Set Alpha**

* * *

**Aftercare** — Is a traditions in Alpha/Omega pair when the Omega receives care during and after a heat from their Alpha, where they are nurtured both physically and mentally back to health. Aftercare happens particularly in the hours after a heat is over. When the Omega would be aware of their surroundings again and feeling their most vulnerable.

 **Attaining Majority** — Attaining Majority is when children present as Alpha, Beta, or Omega. It is the most important physical milestone in any individual’s life. In noble and wealthy families the occasion is marked with a celebration with more importance than a birthday.

 **Bendrui** — The Bendrui was a group of priestesses who trained to become High Priestesses, but failed to meet the exceptionally high standards.

 **Cassil** — The Cassil flower used in a suppressant given to male omegas to suppresses their heats. Cassil is a woody shrub that produces flowers only in Moonstide; its petals are red with a black  & yellow center. The leaves of the flower are usually prepared by drying them out then grinding them into a fine powder if being stored for later use. The powder can then be steeped in a tea and consumed twice a week.

 **Cortin** — A hormone produced by Alphas, Betas, and Omegas that enable bonding when the mating gland is bitten, Cortin is injected from the canines the caste member.

 **Domination** — The Alpha is able to command pack members giving an order in this voice compels the subordinate (this includes mates) to obey the Alpha, though they can resist it is painful for them to disobey and can result in their unintentional or intentional expulsion from the Alpha's pack.

 **Emberseed** — Is a herb most commonly used in Emberseed Wraps, it is a bright red grass-like herb that grows in round clumps that resembles a Festuca type grass. The herb burns naturally giving off a fume that burns and irritates the nostrils to a point that some Alphas have trouble breathing; and also causes uncontrollable sneezing to the Alpha. Because Alphas have such sensitive noses it affects them to the point that they must retreat from the area. Because of this naturally burning nature of the herb some believe that its roots reach into the realm of _The Undying Pyre_ , home to the _Primordial Immolanth_.

 **Emberseed Wrap** — Emberseed is a type of herb used by most commoners and poor to mask the smell of an Omega in heat. The leaves of the herb are wrapped in palm sized bundles and placed near or around the Omega to ward off unwanted attentions of Alphas.

 **Etrin** — Etrin is a protein that is released through the omegas scent glands that signals to the other caste members, particularly Alphas that the Omega is ready to mate.

 **Flamestide** — Flametide is the hottest of the four temperate seasons, falling between Springtide and Moonstide. At the summer solstice, the days are longest and the nights are shortest, with day-length decreasing as the season progresses after the solstice.

 **Heat** — Is a mating cycle in Omegas that occurs around every 3-4 months, where the Omega is driven by instinct to seek out an available Alpha to mate with. During the cycle the Alpha must knot the Omega, and to bond with the Omega the Alpha must bite the mating gland on located on their neck, which is also they’re main scent gland.

 **Iridium Ore** — Iridium Ore commonly referred to as _Cold Iron_ , is a type of Iron found mostly in the Central and east coast areas of Albion. The ore is mined from a special type of iron known for its properties of restricting magic users ability to access the magical forces on Albion making them unable to cast spells. Because of the difficulty of keeping its magical restricting properties during the smelting process, only the most skilled metal smiths are able to successfully work with the ore, making it an ore only wealthy kingdoms can not only afford, but stock pile as it must also be kept under special circumstances if it is to keep its special properties.

 **Kairomone** — Is a substance that is produced in Alphas salivary glands that will bond the Alpha to the Omega. When the Alpha bites the Omega Mating gland a chemical reaction will cause the

 **Mate Bond** — A Mate Bond is the bond that occurs at bonding when the Mating Gland is bitten, which creates a connection between the pairs. This type of bond can happen between Alpha/Beta, Beta/Beta/ or Alpha/Omega pairings. Though mate bonds are for life, a bonded pair member can survive the death of their mates.

 **Mating Gland** — A large mass of raised tissue found on the juncture between the neck and shoulder, usually on the left side, the Gland is the strongest scent gland that produces an Alpha, Beta or Omega’s unique scent. During mating the gland on is usually bitten creating a special type of bond called the _Mate Bond_. This bond connects the two and the will last until one or the other dies, though some have been able to survive the death of a mate.

 **Mellum Tea** — A drink mixture of cinnamon, honey  & water, that is usually given to Omegas during heat, as a way to keep them hydrated. For Omegas that are in heat, this is usually they’re only diet, shortly before and after their heat. The drink is usually served cold, but can be served as a hot tea.

 **Moonstide** — Moonstide is one of the four temperate seasons. The season marks the transition from _Flametide_ to _Wintertide_ , in _Sethian_ (Northern Hemisphere) or _Galian_ (Southern Hemisphere), when the arrival of night becomes noticeably earlier and the arrival of day becomes noticeably later, and the temperature cools down considerably. One of its main features is the shedding of leaves from deciduous trees.

 **Nararoot** — The Nararoot is used in a suppressant given to female omegas to suppresses their heats. Nararoot is a palm sized root, found in swampy terrains and has an almost pink color to it, but are also know to come as dark as to be almost red, the root is identified by its lavender flower that blooms on the surface, and are harvested mostly in Springtide. The root is mashed into a paste and stored or prepared in a potion that should be ingested twice a week.

 **Nest** — A safe place, usually a bedroom, in which an omega will lock themselves away for the duration of their heat. If it is a place they haven’t heated in before they will go through a process of _nesting_ whereby they may move around furniture or otherwise change the nature of the space.

 **Pherine** — Pherine is a protein that is released through the omegas scent glands that signals to other caste members that the Omega has reached adulthood, but is not ready for mating. This protein is released during Puerile or False Heats. Once the Omegas body begins producing Etrin, it will stop producing Pherines.

 **Puerile Heat** (also known as _False_ or _Juvenile Heat_ ) — Is a type of heat that is usually the first heat an adolescent Omega will go into and will and begins the process for the body to prepare itself to enter adulthood to begin mating. The most significant change happens in males as they’re reproductive organs form at this time. In both male and female Omega three Puerile Heats will occur that will prepare the body for mating until and actual heat occurs.

 **Rut** — Is a mating cycle that in Alphas that occurs when an unmated Alpha smells the scent of an unmated Omega in Heat. While in ‘Rut’ an Alpha is driven purely by instinct to find and claim the Omega in Heat. Unlike an Omegas Heat cycle; Alpha ‘Rut’ does not happen on a monthly cycle, but rather when an Alpha comes across the smell of an unmated Omega in Heat, ‘Rut’ only happens in Alphas, as Betas are incapable of a mating cycle.

 **Scent Gland** — Scent Glands are located on various places on the body of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. They are the source of Pheromones that are naturally released by them, when angered or aroused. For both all three castes the main scent gland is the Mating Gland which is where the scent of each is the strongest. In Betas the Mating Gland serves as their only scent gland, while Alphas and Omegas carry a total of six scent glands including the Mating Gland as the primary scent gland.

 **Springstide** — Springtide is one of the four conventional temperate seasons, following _Wintertide_ and preceding _Flametide_.

 **Soul Bond** — A Soul Bond unlike a Mate Bond is the bond created between soul mates that works much like the mate bond. However, unlike mate bonds bonded pair members cannot survive the death of one of the pair members, in soul bonds the death of one member will result in the death of the mate.

 **Taliesin Reckoning** — The Taliesin Reckoning is the timekeeping system used in Albion that replaced the Vaedryn Reckoning system. It was developed by a man named Taliesin, and was meant to be an improvement to the Vaedryn calendar, which relied more on seasons and the moon. The Taliesin Calendar was developed as a way to stop drifting of the calendar as a result of the Vaedryn Calendar reliance on seasons and the moon. The Taliesin calendar broke its year down to 12 months, and also added a leap year that would help control calendar drift.

 **True Mates** —

 **Vaedryn Reckoning** — The Vaedryn Reckoning was a timekeeping system that grew based around the seasons and the moon, at a time when the years had yet to be counted. Since months did not exist the Vaedryn Calendar focused on the four seasons: Springtide, Flametide, Moonstide and Wintertide.

 **Wintertide** — _Wintertide_ is the coldest season of the year in polar and temperate climates, between _Moonstide_ and _Springtide_.

 **Seran** — Seran is the first day of the week on the Taliesin calendar and is after Solaria but before Ederoi.

 **Ederoi** — Ederoi is the second day of the week on the Taliesin calendar and is between Seran and Telan.

 **Telan** — Telan is the third day of the week on the Taliesin calendar and is between Ederoi and Alardan.

 **Alardan** — Alardan is the fourth day of the week on the Taliesin calendar that follows Telan and is before Enian.

 **Enian** — Enian is the fifth day of the week on the Taliesin calendar following Alardan and is before Ìdan.

 **Ìdan** — Ìdan is the sixth day of the week on the Taliesin calendar and is between Enian and Solaria.

 **Solaria** — Solaria is the seventh and last day of the week on the Taliesin calendar and is between Ìdan and Seran. The day was named after Êra’s sun.

 **Ilum** — An Ilum year is a calendar year containing one additional day added to keep the calendar year synchronized with the astronomical or seasonal year. It is the equivalent of a leap year on Albion.

 **Kythorn** — Kythorn is the first month of the year in the Taliesin calendar and the first month to have the length of 31 days. The first day of the month is known as _Lycaon_ that marks the beginning of the new year in Albion. Kythorn is, on average, the coldest month of the year within most of the Northern Hemisphere.

 **Horthan** — Horthan is the second month of the year in the Taliesin calendar. It is the shortest month of the year as it is the only month to have a length of less than 30 days. The month has 28 days in common years or 29 days in an _Ilum_ year.

 **Galian** — Galian is the third month of the year in both the Taliesin calendar. It is the second month to have a length of 31 days.

 **Etaren** — Etaren is the fourth month of the year in the Taliesin calendar and the first month to have the length of 30 days.

 **Arvell** — Arvell is the fifth month of the year in the Taliesin calendar and the third month to have the length of 31 days.

 **Nareth** — Nareth is the sixth month of the year in the Taliesin calendar and the second month to have the length of 30 days.

 **Aerath** — Aerath is the seventh month of the year (between Nareth and Olearian) in the Taliesin calendar and the fourth month to have the length of 31 days.

 **Olearian** — Olearian is the eighth month of the year (between Aerath and Sethian) in the Taliesin calendar and the fifth month to have the length of 31 days.

 **Sethian** — Sethian is the ninth month of the year in the Taliesin calendar and the third month to have the length of 30 days.

 **Dracaren** — Dracaren is the tenth month of the year in the Taliesin calendar and the sixth month to have the length of 31 days.

 **Thivian** — Thivian is the eleventh and penultimate month of the year in the Taliesin calendar and the fourth and last month to have the length of 30 days.

 **Rythan** — Rythan is the twelfth and final month of the year in the Taliesin calendar. It is the seventh and last month to have the length of 31 days.


	2. Albion Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Systems of reckoning developed in Albion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's try this again, I had some problems with photobucket and was forced to switch to Tumblr, I hope this works, please let me know if there are any problems. Again my apologies.

* * *

That Albion has existed for as long as it has is rather remarkable that it has gone through only two changes in its system of reckoning, despite the vast changes that have occurred in the history of the peoples of Albion. Before the adoption of the current reckoning system, they were still a wandering people, however the ‘weeks’ were governed more or less by the moon the keeping of dates and calculations of time were vague and inaccurate. These wondering tribes later began settling down on the shores of a large lake that has long since lost its name, when the surrounding area became synonymous with the Isle of the Blessed. It was here that they adopted Albion’s first reckoning system, _The Vaedryn Calendar_ , which coincided with a time of worship of The White Lady. This calendar would stay in use until it would be replaced, due to drastic changes that affected virtually the entire population of Albion. The effects of the _Blessing of Lycaon_ would cause an introduction of a more comprehensive calendar that would allow for a greater fluidity of an emerging society, that not only governed the observation of the Three Goddesses, but also those events that effected the lives of everyday people.

**Progression of the Seasons**

Under current reckoning system, The Taliesin Calendar begins the year in the middle of Wintertide, under the month of Kythorn. The **Wintertide** season marks the colder months of the year lasting for 90 days (91 days in an Ilum year) starting in Rythan and ending in Galian. **Springtide** follows Wintertide and is and is a time when the planet begins to warm causing vegetation to grow and bloom again, lasting for 92 days beginning in Galian and ending in Nareth. Rainfall in this season usually follows a longer cycle than the other season with Moonstide coming in second in the amount of rainfall each season experiences. Springtide’s ending sees the beginning of **Flametide** and is the hottest of the seasons and marks the time when people are most active on Albion. Flametide is the longest of the four seasons on Êra lasting for 94 days beginning in Nareth and ending in Sethian. The ending of Flametide marks the beginning of **Moonstide** and starts Êra’s transition from summer to winter when the arrival of night becomes noticeably earlier and the arrival of day becomes noticeably later, and the temperature cools down considerably. The Moonstide season is the shortest of the four seasons lasting 89 days, begining in Sethian and ending in Rythan.

**The Vaedryn Calendar**

During the early time of humanity, humans settled on the shores of Selunes Fount and the Lake of Avalon. It was during this time that The Old Religion began its rise playing a instrumental part in the survival of these former wandering tribes that began building the foundations of the world’s first agricultural society. The Vaedryn Calendar was a time system that grew based around the seasons and the three moons of Êra, with the High Priests of the Old Religion determining the season through communing with the Goddesses. For a time the calendar worked find, but as the communities grew larger it became harder for communities farther from Selunes Fount to know the season. Another reason for calendars failure was that the season drift that began to occur eventually the seasons and their length did not match with the correct moon in the sky.

**The Taliesin Calendar**

It was not until –178 TR that a man by the name of _Urien Taliesin_ developed a more comprehensive reckoning system that addressed the drifting under the Vaedryn system. Talsien’s calendar added 12 months to the season marking the year, his calendar removed the seasons of Reaping and Repose as official markers for seasons and demoted the seasons of Fading and Stirring into unofficial seasons though mostly used in outlying farming communities whose cultures were heavily influenced by The Old Religion. The Taliesin Calendar gave the average month of his calendar between 30 and 31 days, and also addressed the drifting of the Vaedryn Calendar by adding an intercalary year called an _Ilum Year_ , which harmonized the calendar with the Solar Year. An Ilum Year occurred once every four years adding a day to shortest month of the Taliesin Calendar, the month of Horthan.

**The Days of the Week under the Taliesin Calendar**

  **The Months under the Taliesin Calendar**

**Concerning Seasons**

With the removal of the seasons under the Vaedryn system, Taliesin replaced them with new seasons that would serve as a way to not only modernize the new reckoning system on Albion, but would also make it more understandable to the growing number of communities who began to move away from many of the customs of the Old Religion. In Taliesin’s calendar the _Wintertide_ , _Springtide_ , _Flametide_ , and _Moonstide_ replaced _Fading_ , _Stirring_ , _Reaping_ , and _Repose_ of the Vaedryn system and gave each season a fixed length of days.

**Official Seasons of Albion**

**Unofficial Seasons of Albion**

Taliesin’ still recognized two of the four seasons, though they were not counted as official season, from Vaedrys system, and many believe that he did this so as not to alienate their belief structures and cultures and also to help farmers that still relied on the Vaedryn system of time keeping when it came to management of they’re crops.

**Legacy**

As history began to become recorded, Era’s timeline gave a distinction of **_VR_** for the Vaedryn Reckoning and **_TR_** for Taliesin Reckoning. Taliesin’s reckoning system has now existed for over 3000 years and has proved to be more stable and reliable than the Vaedryn system. It has required very little if any adjustments or modifications to its mechanics and is the major time keeping system used in almost every kingdom and village on Albion.

 


	3. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information concerning Alphas.

* * *

**The Alpha**

* * *

Physically, Alphas tend to be the largest and strongest of the three castes, with the most aggressive personalities. They enjoy activities that are physically rewarding and anything dealing with brute force and cunning. Alphas tend to make excellent politicians, knights, bounty hunters, or any profession that allows them to focus their natural aggression is an excellent fit for them. Most Alphas tend to become knights or soldiers in their respective kingdom’s military.

By nature Alphas tend to be rather combative and competitive, they enjoy testing themselves against incredible odds and improving themselves both physically and tactically. They’re personalities are the most outgoing and adventurous of the three castes. They are always identified in crowds by their loud voices and boisterous actions.

Presentation usually takes place between 15-18 yrs. of age, though has been known to happen as early as 14 years. Those presenting as Alphas experience high fever in the beginning that can persist anywhere from a few days to a week. Painful aches throughout the body also accompany the fever as Alphas gain muscle and body mass. Alphas have been known to gain anywhere from 5 to 15 pounds of muscle mass and usually gain from 5-12 inches of height during this presentation phase. During this time Alphas also experience pain in the groin area as a mass of erectile tissue located at the base of the Alphas penis called a ‘knot’ begins to form. The knot usually takes anywhere from three to five days for it to fully form. Even after the knot has formed it still may take a few days for the pain to subside.

Alphas will also form their scent glands during this time and like all other caste members also develop _Mating Gland_ , which for Alphas and Omegas is their main scent gland. Alphas and Omega have the same number and placement of scent glands. Like Omega presentation the glands begin to appear as irritated rashes that later turn into small raised tissue that secrete the pheromones Alpha will produce when they are in a highly emotional state such as arousal or anger and is also the strongest point of scent for them when being scented. It is important to note that while all caste members have Mating Glands, Alphas and Omegas are the only once with scent glands.

Alphas are typically very territorial and like to scent-mark their mates. Whereas Omegas go into heat, ‘Rut’ takes place for Alphas, during this time Alphas can usually be found fighting each other and can be more temperamental during this time. Unmated Omegas have been known to trigger an Alpha’s rut when they come into contact with them when they are in heat. Rutting makes the Alpha go into a craze where they feel an uncontrollable need to knot the omega in heat; during this time Alphas release pheromones that attract unmated omegas to them. It is mainly this reason why Alphas are kept away from unmated omegas, and why Alphas are not allowed to have unsupervised contact with unmated Omegas.

Meetings between unmated Alphas and Omegas are usually held in a public or social setting. If they’re meeting is a private occasion such as a date or outing then it normally supervised by a Beta chaperone, especially in the nobility and upper class.

**_Quick Notes Concerning Alphas_ **

  * Presentation usually begins between 15-18 yrs. of age.
  * During presentation painful ache in groin area, while knot forms during presentation.
  * During presentation Alphas experience painful aches throughout body which is attributed to sudden gaining of muscle and body mass ranging from 5 to as much as 15 pounds of muscle. This increase in muscle makes Alphas the strongest of the three castes. Also Alphas tend to experience a significant growth spurt during this time about 1 to 12 inches.
  * It is not uncommon for an Alpha after they recover from their maturity to become affected by a little wanderlust. They get an urge to wonder around as they try to find their place in society and the world as a whole; for those of noble birth or wealthy families, an Alpha’s social obligations and House responsibilities serves as an outlet for this effect. For common born and peasant Alphas, it’s a little more difficult as many will sometimes just pick up and leave their family house to find their place in the world.
  * Entire process of presentation can take anywhere from a few days to about a week.
  * An Alphas core temperature following presentation will increase from 98.6 degrees to run at a constant 108 degrees.
  * Alphas also carry an ability called the **_Domination_** , where he is able to command pack members. Giving an order in this voice compels the subordinate (this includes mates) to obey the Alpha, though they can resist it is painful for them to disobey and can result in their unintentional or intentional expulsion from the pack.



 


	4. Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information concerning Betas

* * *

**The Beta**

* * *

Usually known to be the workers of society, Betas are seen to be the bridge between to chaotic interactions that exist between Alpha and Omegas. Betas posses a mating gland like the other two castes, with bonding taking place in the same way that takes place between Alpha and Omega pairs, but unlike Alphas and Omega the Beta caste does not possess scent glands and as such they’re pheromone production is rather low. Unlike Alphas and Omegas Betas do not have the drives that can sometimes control the other two castes. It’s for this reason that Betas make excellent rulers and diplomats and even knights or foot soldiers. Where they are not as strong has Alphas or in most cases as smart as Omegas, in times of great stress their level headedness are great to have around.

It is not uncommon for Betas to mix with Alphas, however by imperial law marriage between Betas and Omegas is forbidden. This is mainly because since Betas do not have knots they would not be able to satisfy the Omegas urge to be knotted during their heats. This type of union would be cruel to the Omega and would generally cause more problems in the marriage.

Betas can usually be found in any professional sector since they are not seen as a challenge to Alphas in profession or in the romantic sense when vying for Omegas. Unlike Alphas Betas are not territorial in nature, but they are no less protective of their mates or children. They typically look to Alphas for leadership and will usually defer to Alphas. This can usually cause problems in decision making arenas such at the Imperial Senate. Some Alphas have been known to use more unscrupulous political tactics by intimidation against Betas to support certain laws.

Despite not having many of the advanced characteristics of Alphas and Omega, Betas can be found in many of the most trusted and powerful positions. Many Alphas find the company of Betas to be relaxing and some Betas enjoy not having to deal with the emotional turmoil that the other two castes must deal with throughout they’re lives.

**_Quick Notes Concerning Betas_ **

  * Since Betas do not have a knot or a heat cycle like Alphas & Omegas, they are not incapacitated by mating cycles like Alphas & Omegas.
  * A Betas core temperature following presentation will stay constant at 98.6 degrees.
  * The benefit to this is that they do not have to experience the adjusting period that Alphas & Omegas go through with their maturity. Because there is no adjusting period, they are able to move more quickly into society without the waiting period that the other caste members experience.
  * Experience an almost instantaneous presentation.




	5. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information concerning Omegas.

* * *

**The Omega**

* * *

Omegas are the last and physically weakest of the three castes, but are also believed to be the most important of the three. Omegas tend to be the most submissive of the three castes, usually falling into the role of nurturing and caring for pack members. Intellectually they are by far the smartest of the three castes, and make great advisors, in times past the advice of an Omega carried great weight during important deliberations.

Of the three castes Omega’s are usually the smallest and physically weakest of the three casts, and having the least aggressive personalities. Unlike Alphas and Betas, Omega’s are usually found in profession using higher cognitive functions, this makes them excellent at positions such are political advisors, councilors, librarians, or in rare cases physicians. Among each other Omega’s tend to be rather tactile, enjoying the touch of other Omega’s and is known to have a calming effect on other Omega’s in distress. Presentation usually takes place later for Omegas than Alpha’s or Beta’s commonly happening between the ages of 16-18 years.

A presentation for an Omega always begins with a type of heat known as _Puerile Heat_ (also called _False_ or _Juvenile Heat_ ) that lasts anywhere from 3-7 days. A Puerile or False Heat is a heat that an adolescent will go through when they present as an Omega that is designed to allow the Omegas body to begin its process to eventually prepare for mating. An Omega will have around 2 to 3 False Heats that last a few days to a week at most, before they’re body is usually ready to mate and begin having _Mating Heats_. Puerile Heats occur every 3 months, with regular Heats following the same cycle after the third and last False Heat ends.

**_Puerile Heat – First_ **

The first Puerile Heat of an Omega a few days before a False Heat begins, the Omega has a significant increase in appetite, usually craving sweet foods, this increase in appetite continues for 1-2 days before losing their appetite as the function of their digestive system begins to cease, so as not to starve or dehydrate from the amount of bodily fluids that is usually lost through sweating. During this time the omega is usually fed _Mellum Tea_ , as omega, though not as hungry due to the suspension of their digestive system, still carry a slight compulsion for sweet foods, Mellum Tea will keep the Omega hydrated while at the same time satisfying a craving for sweet foods. As the False Heat continues Omegas typically become disorientated and their judgment becomes increasingly impaired, followed by a high fever with profuse sweating. After 1-2 days into a Puerile Heat the Omega will begin to have slight stomach cramps and an increase in skin sensitivity, that usually leaves them irritable and in poor disposition, most omegas don’t like to be touched during this time, though won’t mind the touch of a familiar Omega, usually someone they view as a parent or sibling. As males omegas are not naturally born with a reproductive system as females are, the stomach cramps and aches they experience are more severe as a new reproductive system begins to develop and internal organs are pushed around to accommodate the new organs. A Puerile Heat is also the first time that Omegas also begins producing slick from the genital areas, though for male omegas slick is produced in the anal cavity.

It is important to note that Omegas do not experience the sexual urges that come with heats until they’re Third Puerile Heat. The First and Second Puerile are mainly designed to prepare the body physically for eventual mating.

**_Puerile Heat – Second_ **

The second Puerile Heat is almost like the first only there is no development of the reproductive system, in males. Omegas will still experience the cramps and stomachs as before, though in male’s case will not be as severe, but they will still cause the Omega a lot of discomfort, skin sensitivity will also still occur. Omegas will still experience the loss of appetite, as the digestive system will shut down again.

During a second Puerile Heat is when Omegas begin to form they’re scent glands. The main scent gland also called the _mating gland_ , which is the strongest point of scent for an omega that is found by Alpha’s to be the most desirable to them, when the gland is bitten by the Alpha during mating will bond the Omega to them. Two other scent glands are found behind each knee, and another on each inner thigh close to the groin area. Male Omegas have another scent gland just below the anal entrance, while in females it is located just below their vaginal entrance. It is during a second Puerile Heat the glands appear as irritated rashes that progress over the course of 1-2 weeks to form thin layer of tissue that during False Heats will secret _Pherines_ ; a protein that signals to other caste members that the Omega has reached adulthood, but is not ready for mating.

The production of _Pherines_ , on an instinctual level it announces to Alphas that the Omega is nearing readiness for mating, though they are not ready yet. Unlike the smell of _Etrins_ , Pherines to an Alpha does not invoke they’re mating instincts, but rather they are prone to activate the Alpha’s comforting or protection instincts, though if the Omega is a close individual to the Alpha such as a close friend or relative Pherines will increase an Alphas protection instincts for the them.

**_Puerile Heat – Third_ **

An Omegas Third Puerile Heat is much like the second False Heat builds upon the first and second Puerile Heats. Though the Omega is still at this stage not ready to mate, during this heat will be the first time that the Omega will begin to have strong sexual urges and an uncontrollable desire to be mated. The Omega’s scent glands begin to produce more Pherines in the first few days of the False Heat, but during the last days of the False Heat the amount of Pherines produced will begin to lessen as the Omega will begin to producing Etrins. As the Omegas scent begins to stabilize, the Omega will finally begin smelling like an adult Omega and will at this time become desirable to other Alphas.

Many believe that the third Puerile Heat acts as more of a practice run for a regular heat, as it behaves much like a regular heat, as the Omega’s sex drive comes into play in this Puerile, while during the first and second it is not present. 

**_Mating Heat_ **

A _Mating Heat_ (or simply _Heat)_ is the mating cycle that a healthy mature Omega, whether male or female, will experience for most of their lives until around 40 years of age. An Omega begins to Heat after they’re third and final Puerile Heat and like a Puerile, occurs every 3-4 months and lasts 3-7 days and in some rare and uncommon instances up to 10 days. The initial symptoms of a Heat for an adult omega can begin a full two weeks before their actual heat begins; with the Omega having cravings sweet foods that expands to encompass all foods as well as the time for their heat approaches. The increase in appetite is only temporary as Omegas generally loose they’re appetite around 3-4 days they’re heat begins, this sudden loss of appetite s caused by their digestive system ceases its functions. After the lower bowels have emptied Omega’s usually they begin producing slick. In male Omegas, the anal canal has a secondary passage that is usually sealed by a mucus plug outside of Omegas Heat Cycle, the slick Omegas produce will loosen and eventually dissolve the plug, so that when they are knotted by an Alpha they have a chance to become pregnant. Shortly after Omegas begin producing slick they’re temperature begins to rise which will cause profuse sweating for them. During this time Omegas are at a high risk of becoming dehydrated, _Mellum Tea_ is usually used for them as the Omega at this time is still craves sweet foods. The sweet mixture of the tea will coax the Omega into drinking it, who at this time can become temperamental and do not wish to be touched, as they have heightened skin sensitivity at this time, except by their Alpha whose touch they begin to crave, even before they are fully into they’re heat, or another Omega, though sometimes even other Omegas are rejected. It is important to note that unmated Omegas will crave the attention and touch of any Alpha, they find desirable during they’re heat.

A day after an Omega starts producing slick they begin to experience painful cramps and as their fever increases they become dazed and disorientated which begins to impair they’re judgment. At the same time the scent glands of an Omega will begin releasing large quantities pheromones. Though mated Omegas will still produce their pheromones when in heat they will not produce as much and the pheromones of a mated omega are not desirable to unmated Alphas, as the scent of a mated Omega will carry of the scent of their Alpha in their pheromones, making their smell repulsive to other Alphas (it also serves as a warning sign to other Alphas that the Omega belongs to the Alpha they smell on the Omega). Once a mated or unmated Omega fully goes into heat an uncontrollable desire to be knotted by an Alpha and will become constantly aroused to the point of it being painful, it is physically pain for them to go through a heat without being knotted. Though sometimes it does happen that an Omega will go through a heat without an Alpha particularly in unmated Omegas and is a very painful process for them to experience, as being knotted by an Alpha will help soothe the painful aches and desire for an Alpha to knot them.

This desire to be knotted coupled with their impaired judgment at times can become a concern for the safety of Omegas. Most are kept in solitude during this time, noble or wealthy mates or parents of Omegas usually have them guarded by Betas soldiers as an extra layer of security. Those of born of common, lower class and poor will usually hide an unmated Omega relatives away in hiding places or if none are available will burn _Emberseed_ wraps near or around an Omega as a layer of protection to keep Alphas away from the Omega while they are in the vulnerable state of a heat. 

**_Aftercare_ **

_Aftercare_ is a tradition in an Alpha/Omega pair when the Alpha will take care of their Omega during and following a heat, though the tradition is usually reserved for the hours and days of the ending to a heat when the omega would be aware of their surroundings again and feeling their most vulnerable. While Aftercare does happen during a heat usually towards the end, it carries its most meaning after a heat when the Omega will be they’re weakest both mentally and physically and need help with hygienic functions such as bathing and bodily functions. During this time the Omegas Alpha will generally take care of them by personally bathing and washing the days of sweat of semen that has accumulated on their bodies. Alphas also gently try to coax the Omega into drinking fluids like juice and water to replace the fluids they lost during their heat. Feeding is also a big part of Aftercare as the Alpha enjoys feeding the Omega by hand which relate with they’re nurturing and providing instincts, and in the case of the Omega relates to their feelings of being provided for by their Alpha. The Alpha is also known to message the Omegas sore muscles that can sometimes ache after a heat and will also get them to walk around a little.

Aftercare for the most part is a time honored tradition that usually lasts 3-5 days after a heat and is a time to allow the Alpha to pamper and take care of their Omega, nurturing them back to health. Aftercare takes complete trust and strengthens the bond between the Alpha/Omega pair immensely and is especially important for newly bonded Alpha/Omega pairs.

**_Nesting_ **

Nesting usually takes place before an Omegas Heat and can last right up until the Omega’s heat. For Omegas a nest is a place that an Omega will stay in for the duration of they’re heat.

**_Quick Notes Concerning Omegas_ **

  * Usually begins between 15-18 yrs. of age.
  * Presentation begins with Puerile Heat, an adolescent heat that prepares the Omegas body for eventual Heats and mating. Omegas will experience three Puerile Heats where reproductive organs & scent glands form to include the Mating gland, also production and release of pheromones begins during this time. After the three False Heats Omegas will have Mating Heats thereafter and are then ready for mating.
  * An Omegas core temperature following presentation will increase from 98.6 degrees to run at a constant 100.7 degrees.
  * During Heat Omegas will experience a near constant painful arousal in groin and anal areas.
  * Experience extremely painful stomach cramps as the uterus and ovaries form. Cramps can sometimes get to a point that individual must be sedated.
  * Omegas during this time lose their appetite, but because they sweat so much during this time they are usually kept on a diet of a water/honey. The mixture is known to sooth their cramps and also keeps them hydrated. This mixture is also given to omegas while, going through a heat, as their digestive system goes into a stage of suspension during this time.
  * Temperament becomes very erratic, from extremely tactile to very irritable.
  * Entire process of presentation can takes about a year until ready for mating.




	6. Bonding

* * *

**Bonding**

* * *

In an unmated Alpha/Omega pair bonding usually takes place when the Alpha bites the Omegas _Mating Gland_ and thereafter the Omega will always carry the scent of the Alpha they have bonded to. The biting of the Mating Gland causes it to darken in color and also creates a connection between the Alpha/Omega pair that will last until the death of the pair, though pair members have been known to survive the death of a mate. In Beta/Beta or Alpha/Beta pairs Bonding does take place though the connection is not as strong as an Alpha/Omega pair, in an Alpha/Omega pair the death of one of the members can result in the death of the other, but Beta/Beta or Alpha/Beta have no recorded accounts of this occurring.


End file.
